


Valentine AU

by wickedwiccan



Category: Billy Kaplan - Fandom, Hulkling - Fandom, Teddy Altman - Fandom, Wiccan - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Physical hurt, Valentine - Freeform, beat up, billy pov, implied sex, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day...or is it? Billy has no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shebadango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebadango/gifts).



> So my name is wickedwiccan, thus i must write a Billy/Teddy Fic. I wrote this back in February for my best friend. It was my first finished fanfic (i had written one other Spideypool but didn't finish it so it doesn't count i think) So here it is with the same note i wrote my bestie:

To: My number one Deadpool and the only friend who I can be my complete and horrible self with (other than the Matt in out team red), . Love you forever bestie! And happy single awareness day!

From: Your one and only, Spidey. 

Teddy and Billy: Valentine AU

I woke up to the bittersweet scent of a dark brew.  
Coffee. Man did i love coffee.  
Just the thought of sipping the steaming liquid, the feel of the warmth in my stomach, was enough to get me to roll out of bed. My bed that i was too groggy to realize was empty apart from myself. I slugged my way over to the door in hopes to hunt down the source of the heavenly smell, but the wooden mass had other plans.  
WHAM!  
You could say I was fully awake now...and on the floor.  
"Owch!"  
"Oh, crap!" A voice from behind the door worried. "Sorry B!"  
This handsome hunk, this tall, broad shouldered, head of sleek blond, was mine. All mine. My boyfriend.  
"Nah, it's fine, T." I said quite nasally.  
He helped me up off the floor and inspected my nose.  
"Well it's not bleeding." He stated, my chin held gently in between his index and thumb. He then removed his hand and pulled me in closer by the small of my back, our bodies connecting at the hips. That was when I noticed what was in his other hand.  
"Please tell me that's for me." I eyed the steaming mug.  
Teddy chuckled, a deep, sexy laugh. "Not until you've earned it." He whispered into my ear after drawing a wet line across it with his tongue.  
I shuttered at the cold chill it gave me, but did not shy away.  
"Please?" I turned my head in his direction, capturing his lips in a gentle, yet demanding, kiss.  
"Heh, I'm not convinced you want it enough." He tittered as we broke for breath.  
I leaned back, my arms now wrapped around his neck, and gave him what I could only imagine as a childish pout. "That's cheating you know, bribing me with coffee."  
Teddy smirked, "last time I checked, I didn't need bribery to get what I want."  
"Isn't that my line?" My laugh morphed into a heavy sigh. As much fun as this was, I was still tired, not fully awake. T knew that, but he just had to see how much I'd put up with before my morning caffeine. I played along, but could only go so far.  
"Okay, Teddy."  
He smiled again, this time a warming one. He then handed me the still steaming cup.  
After a few sips, Teddy politely waited to say: "It was supposed to be 'coffee in bed' not ‘hit my boyfriend in the face and flirt my way out of it'."  
I laughed at that, "Oh? And what's the occasion?"  
Teddy's face dropped. He shook his head at my ignorance half teasingly, "See, I told you you'd forget."  
"Forget?" Now I was worried. That's something you never want to hear your significant other say.  
"It's because you're so wrapped up in school lately. It's been nothing but stress and consumes all your time and energy."  
"I'm sorry Teddy. I-" the beautiful blond cut me off, stealing my lips away with his.  
"It's not your fault, babe. Only one more quarter, yeah?"  
I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah."  
It was true, I was exhausted, stressed, spread thin like butter on bread. School was taking up my life and poor Teddy gets to deal with a sleep deprived, meal skipping, up all night studying, college student. That, on top of his work. And I'm usually either swamped or too out of it for us to do anything together, whether it be sexy fun times or just a simple date.  
"So...what did I forget?"  
He chuckled once again as he planted a kiss on my forehead, "Nothing too important. You should shower before you head off to class."  
"Heh, thanks, I can take a hint"  
I decided it let it go. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me. Though it will bug me all day, I'm sure he'll tell me later. Or I'll find out...somehow.  
***  
The day dragged on and I soon forgot about the whole "What did I forget" situation. A little ironic, I know, but my professors weren't letting up with the lessons and extra homework. It was easy to get lost in the endless flow of knowledge.  
Walking home seemed to be the only peace I was able to acquire during the day. Even as I lay in bed at night, if I even end up going to bed, I think of nothing but my grades. For some reason, the walk cleared my mind, at least, That's what it felt like.  
As usual, it began getting dark halfway home. Teddy often offered to pick me up after classes, always when he had the day off or got home before me, but I never obliged. I enjoyed the peace, and for some reason, he did not ask this morning. He didn't even send me a text. Actually, I hadn't heard from my boyfriend all day.  
I was lost in my thoughts, indecisive on whether or not I should text my lover, when I heard it. A faint yelp. Then, the sound of fists on skin, I would know. High school wasn't too kind to me before Teddy.  
The noise came from the right of me, between a coffee shop (just ignore that Billy) and a vacant building.  
In the alleyway, I could see just enough to make out a pair of silhouettes, one holding the other to the wall.  
"Hey!" I knew I shouldn't, especially in the condition I was in, but my instincts out matched rationality.  
There was no element of surprise. Seemingly alarmed, the mugger turned towards me allowing their victim to run off in the other direction.  
"What the hell man?!" The mugger looked back at their lost prey then at me once again. As he was slowly getting closer, I was now able to see him. He looked so cliche I had to muffle a laugh. Baseball cap, bandanna over his face, sunglasses, and a large coat. No, not at all conspicuous.  
"He got away because of you! You better got somethin' good on ya!" He pushed me back on to the wall, my head hitting the brick as I stumbled. That was going to hurt in the morning.  
"Unless you think a sack of homework and textbooks are valuable, kinda are with how much I payed for them."  
"Shit!" He wasn't happy, and I couldn't use my powers in public unless I was Wiccan.  
"Oh, you'll pay pretty boy."  
I shrugged. This took me back. Like the bullies did back in high school, I was beat up and bloodied, left on the ground in the alleyway. With my phone now gone, I was unable to call Teddy for a ride. I wouldn't want one anyway. He'd worry, probably hunt down the guy. If I could just get home, maybe I could sneak in and clean up before T noticed.  
I made sure no one was around before I wished myself to the front door of our apartment.  
I don't know why I didn't just wish myself in the bathroom. Goes to show how tired I was, and after that beating, I couldn't think straight. That man must have been a bodybuilder under that jacket.  
The door creaked open. I listened for Teddy's 'welcome home' but heard nothing.  
'He must still be at work.' I thought as I swung the door open in a casual manner.  
The house was not empty like I had originally thought. Instead, the lights were dimmed. No, not dim, there were candles lit about the living room and kitchen creating a romantic flutter of light. Flower petals were spread about on every once open surface other even the table, which had a fancy dinner set for two. And balloons. There were bouquets of balloons everywhere.  
Damn I loved balloons.  
Anyway, I followed the trail of red petals among the white with my eyes to the couch. There, a box of chocolate sat untouched. Beside said chocolate box was a very handsomely dressed blond. Though, his pose was quite interesting; laying on his side, head propped with one arm, the other resting on his knee. He held a red rose in his mouth, watching me as I entered our shared home.  
I dropped my bag as well as my jaw when I saw him. Damn he was sexy, goofy, but sexy.  
"Wha-Billy?" His face dropped. Oh yeah, I forgot I looked... Not sexy.  
"Um..." I Turned away from him, trying to retreat down the hall and into the bathroom. "Give me a minute to clean up. Then we can redo the whole me coming in and being surprised thing."  
"No-Billy..." He caught me by the arm causing me to flinch. I had gotten cut pretty bad there. The thug decided to pull a knife on me half way through the beating.  
"Ouch, What?" I tried not to look at him.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Uhhh... I fell."  
"Billy Kaplan, you are the worst liar in the world." He then slipped his hand in mine and lead me down the hall and into the bathroom.  
"Sit." He ordered, pointing to the toilet seat.  
"I'm fine, really." I tried to release his grip and get by him, but he closed the door behind us, his broad body blocking it. A gentle shove, and I was seated. Teddy then began digging into the cupboards looking for the first aid kit. After finding what he was looking for, he began cleaning the cut on my eyebrow.  
"So, are you gonna tell me what happened, or are we going to have to play the guessing game again?"  
I rolled my eyes at him, "Nothing happen-OW!"  
Teddy shot me a disbelieving glare, not even an apology for the rough way he banged aged my arm.  
"Fine," I sighed, I hated seeing him this way, though sometimes it could be sexy, "but first tell me what I forgot, or at least what all that romantic stuff was about."  
My boyfriend's gaze lightened up as he let out a smooth chuckle.  
"You really don't know do you?"  
A ping of guilt hit my stomach. Was it really that important? And I forgot it?  
I'm sure Teddy could see what I was thinking, because he laughed at me again. I felt a small peck on my head, and after his lips were remove, his touch lingered. Now forehead to forehead, Teddy sighed, a weak smile spread tenderly across his face, "It's valentine's day you dork."  
Ohhhhh, that made since. Teddy always liked the holidays. Each were an important experience to him, celebrating, going all out and stuff.  
"Fuck..." I hung my head, "sorry."  
He berried his face further into my hair, "It's not your fault. I blame the academic hell hole called collage. You must be exhausted."  
"Hmmm, not entirely."  
My hands, once resting at my side, drifted to his chest and moved to wrap around his back. My lips found his neck, and I felt the pleasure in his shutter at my sudden touch.  
"W-wait." He caught my wrists and pushed me back, gazing in my eyes, but not with affection, no, this was worry (affectionate worry?). "We made a deal, tell me what happened."  
Crap, I was caught.  
I blew a strand of hair out of my face and when I placed my eyes back on the blond, I found his had never left me.  
"Okay, okay. There was this guy mugging someone. I just stepped in and...he was like a professional body builder, Teddy. You should have felt his punches."  
"If I was there, I wouldn't have." His response was cold, bitter even. I could tell he wasn't happy, and I admit I was a bit careless. Even so, Teddy knew me best.  
His expression softened, "I'm sure I would have done the same thing. Just be careful next time."  
"Of course." I smiled, "anything for you babe."  
"I'm guessing you didn't use your powers then, based on your condition."  
"Nope," I boasted, "total control."  
His smile returned, "Good, now, about that romantic dinner and box of chocolates..."  
"Yeah, sorry if I ruined that."  
"No, no, nothing's ruined,that is, unless you deprive me of the satisfaction of seeing you enjoy what I slaved over all day to get ready."  
I laughed at that, "Alright, alright. Let me shower first? That ally wasn't the cleanest."  
"Only if I can join you." He teased, nipping at my nose.  
"We both know if you do that all your hard work will go to waste."  
"Heh, heh, point taken." He then stood up (was he sitting on that stool the entire time?) and left me to my business.  
A half an hour later, I was somewhat decent. Dinner was all but romantic as we conversed in a heated debate about...nerd things; comics, movies, tv shows. We did everything we could to avoided the subject of school or work and just had fun with it. We later moseyed on over to the couch, where the chocolates were so sadly neglected, and watched some sappy chick flick that, by the half way point, we weren't even paying attention to.  
Here we were, on the couch, at least, Teddy was. Me, on the other hand, I was set straddling his lap, gazing into those forest eyes, my arms wrapped delicately around his neck.  
"You're amazing." I don't remember which of us said it, because after that, it was a clash of lips, breath, and teeth.

Om nom nom, sexy times. 

Happy Valentine's Day.

 

 

 

Just kidding... 

His lips. Damn I missed Teddy's lips. It wasn't until then thet I realized, we hadn't done this in a long time. Too busy, too tired, too stressed, and Teddy, being the perfect boyfriend he is, respected my wishes, no matter how frustrating...sexually frustrating.  
We were there, together, forgetting the world around us to love the world in from of us: each other. It was beautiful, sloppy and grabby, but beautiful all the same.  
(You can tell I'm really trying not to get to that, huh?)  
Teddy's tongue was warm and demanding, taking all that it wanted from me, where it wanted. It was so intoxicating, distracting. So much so, I failed to realize our change in venue. Teddy's intentions were clear now ( not that they weren't before) as he set me back down on our bed. That is when he stopped his completely welcome assault.  
"What is it, T?" I questioned, after a few moments under his relentless, lustful gaze.  
He smiled at me, leaning in closer. I could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke words that would give any horny lover goosebumps: "Mmmm too many cloths."  
I felt his hands wonder half way though his sentence. I watched as he traveled down my chest, lingering at my stomach for a few moments as he sucked on my neck, then hovered just above my belt.  
"Qu-quit teasing." I huffed as I felt myself begin to harden. The neck, always sensitive ground for me.  
The bemused blond breathed a laugh into my shoulder. I then felt his hovering hand subside. I whimpered in protest, he was totally teasing. What did I do to deserve this tournament. Oh yeah, I kinda came home looking like I fell off a five story building into a dumpster full of glass.  
I let my mind wonder along with Teddy. Next thing I knew, both our shirts were gone.  
"Let's do this right." He cooed in between a kiss, "It's the Holiday of love and romance. Let's take it slow and enjoy this."  
I couldn't help but laugh at that, so cheesy, but I loved that about him,I loved everything about him, and I could understand where he was coming from (pun totally not intended), but Teddy was not as amused as I was. A rough grinding on his part, and I wasn't laughing anymore.  
Another passionate kiss. This time, I was allowed to play, but my slim window of dominance was quickly stolen away as Teddy moved from my neck to my throat, then to my chest nipping and sucking his way to my waistline. It was slow, and painfully enjoyable on my part.  
His muffled moans coupled with the love nips are what did it. I was completely hard now. The heavenly hell of the pressure in my jeans was becoming unbearable. I wiggled and squirmed under Teddy's toned body, trying my best gain the must needed friction to feel somewhat relieved, but that was not in Teddy's plans. No. His hands now clasped firmly on my hips, Teddy held me down, never letting up for a second as he asulted my mouth once more. Again, I squirmed under his weight, trying to touch him in anyway I could. I kissed him back, hungry for him, as a distraction as I moved my hands to his arm. They wouldn't budge.  
"Ah, ah, ahhhh." The blond tutted at me.  
"Wh-what?" Was he really going to deprive me of this?  
"You were quite naughty today, getting in to fights with strange men."  
"T-Teddy..." He gripped my wrists with one hand, not allowing me any movement, as his other hand pressed my body down into the sheets.  
"Billy."  
Okay, so that's the game he wants to play.  
"S-sorry, I...i'll be good."  
Teddy sat up,releasing me from his grip.  
Now straddling my thighs, he whispered, "I know you will, B."  
Next thing I knew, my pants were laying on the other side of the room. Now the only thing separating me from him as a thin layer of boxer shorts, but that, too, was eventually ripped off me.  
Teddy looked me over as if he'd never seen me naked before. His eyes trailed form head to toe in an overly erotic manner. He then attacked me again. Our bodies seemed to move as one as Teddy over ruled my mouth once more, grinding against every visible inch of flesh and even some of the not so visible ones. The only thing keeping us apart were those damn pants Teddy rufused to take off. Man I wished they were gone. With all my might I did.  
Before I knew it, things began to heat up even more, and the hard that was once grinding on me though jeans no longer felt so concealed.  
I looked down our bodies and at my boyfriends now exposed erection.  
"Your naked." I breathed into Teddy's neck.  
"So are you."  
"Did I do that?"  
"No one can get me out of my pants but you."  
The blond continued mouthing at my jaw.  
"But...where did they go?"  
Teddy froze, then looked up at me. "Seriously? Seriously? I haven't seen you naked in weeks, haven't even been able to properly make out with you and now we've gotten this far and your wondering where my cloths went?"  
I was as shocked at that as he was, "You...you're right. I must really be out of my mind."  
Teddy exhaled deeply as if he didn't know what to do with me. This made me die a little inside.  
"Y-you still in the mood?" I asked hesitantly.  
I received a bold smirk, "Always!"  
Teddy was on me again within half a breath, and we were got right back to where we left off.  
***  
The next day I woke up with a sore ass and half drunk off the pleasure high from the night before. I looked over to see Teddy's face inches from mine, watching me intently.  
"Morning." I was only slightly surprised at his closeness.  
Teddy draped an arm over my torso, "Morning...You okay?"  
"Hmmm... A little sore, but, yeah."  
Sore from both Teddy and the thug I had confronted walking home from school...oh crap, School!  
"Shit!" I leaped from the bed, butt naked. "I have an essay due today!"  
I could hear Teddy moan in an amused yet tiresome tone, "Well...it was fun while it lasted."

(Totally not) The End.


End file.
